


“If you don’t take your clothes off, I’ll take them off for you.” ~McCree

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“If you don’t take your clothes off, I’ll take them off for you.” ~McCree

The sun was warm on your exposed skin, tickling the back of your neck and turning your cheeks raw and rosy. Cool, salty waves wrap around your waist as you bounce with the undulation. You were content to follow the sway of the ocean, a relief from the world full of stress you were so used to. You could finally relax, your head in the clouds, soothed by the fresh summer.   
Meanwhile, back on the sand, you caught the eyes of a curious passerby, who couldn’t help but stop and stare. He couldn’t help but notice the way you danced in the waves, how your body dipped and rose at their command.   
After an hour, the sun was beginning to set and you decided that despite how much you wanted to stay, it’d be best if you headed back home. To your surprise, once you made your way back to the shore, a mechanical, scarlet arm extended a towel to you. You chuckled at the offer, “Oh, my. Thank you.”  
The man tips his straw hat, “Pleasure’s all mine,” you wipe down drops of water on your upper body, shyly looking away from his handsome whiskey eyes, “So, angels like you have a name?”  
Wrapping the towel around your waist, you continue to avoid eye contact, “We sure do.”  
With a gentle finger on your chin, he lifts your head to his, “Pardon me, but I can’t help my curiosity with a pretty thing like you.”  
A hot blush warms your face and you bite your lip, keeping a nervous smile, “Well, um, I’m very flattered but I’m afraid I should be heading back home, uh,” you stammer over your excuse, trying to escape the burning gaze of the stranger.   
He gives you a forgiving smile and places a hand on his hips, “Don’t let me keep you long then, darlin’”  
You reciprocate his smile, trying you best not to come off rude or unappreciative, “Thank you very much,” you hand him back the towel and head off your way. Jesse can’t help but stare at your ass when you turn away from him. He was almost happy that you rejected him, now he could shamelessly enjoy the view.   
That’s not to say he was willing to let you go. Quite the opposite, in fact. He was a man who loved the thrill of the chase and he was going to follow you through hell and back. Though that wasn’t necessary, he was a skilled predator and you were such easy prey. He could tell that just by the way you moved, how polite and complacent you were. Honestly, he could’ve convinced you to fuck him right on the beach where you stood, but this was a much more entertaining route.   
Sand marks your path as soon as you walk into your house, something that’d stress you out on most days, but your relaxed state caused you to pay no attention to it. Instead, you strip off your bathing suit and stepped into the warm waters of your shower. McCree lit a cigar, enjoying the show you were putting on for him. Smoke puffed from his lips as he exhaled, savoring the image of your naked body.   
He watched you as you washed the sand off your body, the silhouette of your hands rubbing your figure causing him to moan softly. When you stepped out of the shower, your body wet and steaming, you ran a towel through your hair to dry it. You head into your room and out of Jesse’s sights, putting on a pair of underwear and a baggy t-shirt.   
Though he had barely finished his cigar, McCree grew impatience. The sight of your empty bathroom wasn’t enough to keep him satisfied. His spurs jangled as he walked towards your door, keeping his cool with a steady pace.   
A firm knock jolts you from your sleepy trance. You re-examine yourself in the mirror of your bedroom and quickly put on a pair of shorts, “One second!” After shifting your hair a few times, you dash towards the door. Just as you opened it, Jesse made no hesitation to use all the strength of his mechanical hand to slam the door against the walls of your living room, “Howdy, sweetheart.”  
Your body froze, only letting out a gasp when he put a hand on you, “I-I’m sorry, sir, I-“  
He put a finger on your lips and hushed you, “Save that talk for the bedroom, honey.”  
In an attempt to lift you, he put his hands around your waist, but you refused to allow him. You twist away from the grip of his left hand, but his robotic one held onto you relentlessly. He rests his free hand onto your cheek, gracing it lightly, which you reciprocate with a slap to his face.   
“Don’t get fussy with me, now,” he was clearly unaffected by your struggles as he lifted you despite your continuous kicks and cries. He makes his way towards your bedroom, unfazed as your resists become more furious.   
In the blink of an eye, he has on your stomach, the strength of his hands holding down your arms. Your legs can barely move under the rest of his weight that shifts as he leans in closer to you, “I recommend you stop your struggling, darling. This’ll be easier for the both of us if you just do what I say.”  
“Screw you…” you muffle into your pillow, still trying to move your limbs in anyway you can.   
McCree just laughs heartily, the vibration of his body on top of you making you feel helpless, “Have it your way.”  
He moves a firm hand on the back of your neck and you feel almost paralyzed by the ruthlessness of this man. Your body is invaded by his lips as he lifts your shirt, but you keep your arms down in order to stay as clothed as possible.   
“C’mon, sugar,” he moves his lips to your neck while playfully tapping your arm to command you to move.   
“Go to hell.”  
Again, his laughter fills the room as you fight to hold back tears, “Maybe I should let you strip for me.”  
Relief envelopes you when he raises himself from the bed, you eagerly lift yourself to let your body breath. The feeling is only temporary, however, as Jesse forces you to stand in front of him. You want to run, but know that he could easily catch you and overpower you. There’s no telling what this man could do to you, and you didn’t want to test his patience.   
“Don’t you feel the least bit bothered by these troublesome clothes, hon?” You shake your head, looking at your feet, “Why don’t you show me how gorgeous you look without them?”  
You turn your head aside in protest, giving your bedpost the nasty look you wished you had the nerve to give him, “I don’t want to.”  
When Jesse stands, you’re reminded of his dominating height, “You’ll take off those damn clothes before I have to take them off for you, do you understand?”   
His stern voice turns from a sultry southern drawl to a gut wrenching growl that moves you to tears. All you can force yourself to do is nod in agreement to his command. You can see him smile from your peripheral as he places a hand on your face, wiping a tear with his thumb, “Then say it, sweetie.”  
“I-I understand,” you choke through your tears. His grip on your cheek becomes harsher before pulling back and giving it a hard slap, making you sob uncontrollably. He sits down on the bed, keeping his hands on your waist as you lift up your shirt.


End file.
